Many types of greeting cards, worded and fashioned for many different events or occasions are known and are widely distributed and exchanged. Such cards include birthday greetings, anniversary congratulations, "get well" cards, holiday greetings, and cards for graduations and confirmations, and many others. The prior art is also replete with almost endless types of games and puzzles. However, heretofore, the desirability of inter-relating greeting cards and puzzles has not been generally recognized and greeting cards and puzzles have seldom been combined to effect a single special purpose. Specifically, greeting cards which, in cooperation with a puzzle, relay or express a "message" to the card recipient are relatively rare, if such exist at all.
A principal aim of the present invention is, through a novel approach, to provide, for a single purpose, a unitary assembly consisting of a puzzle integrated with a greeting card.